Niñero
by GriisleChan
Summary: Cuando un padre queda a cargo de sus dos traviesos niños. Daisuga. One-shot.


Hola ¿Han estado bien?

Este es sólo un humilde escrito que saqué ante las ganas de escribir algo con respecto a esta hermosa familia. Más que nada está enfocado en Daichi y los dos más pequeños y está inspirado un poquito en cierta parte de la OVA (si la vieron lo notaran, supongo)

En fin, espero les agrade.

**Disclaimer:** HQ no es mío, sólo este sencillo fanfic.

**Aclaraciones:** AU. Papá Daichi, mamá Koushi y los pequeños Shoyo y Tobio.

* * *

**.**

**.**

-Vuelve pronto.-

-Lo haré, cuida muy bien de los niños. Adiós, te quiero.-

Colgó y suspiró dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa y caminando hacia la sala... Ahí encontró a sus dos niños, de sólo seis años de edad, muy entretenidos con una consola de vídeo juegos.

Daichi ese día, a causa de una irregularidad que se formó en el trabajo de Koushi, le tocó ser el niñero de sus muchachos. No había problema, no era la primera vez, pero sin duda nunca había estado tanto tiempo a solas con los infantes...

No podía ser tan difícil ¿Verdad?

-Tobio ¡Es mi turno!-

Rato después el chillido del mayor llegó a sus oídos, levantó la mirada de su libro y le miró haciendo pucheros a su hermano.

-Luego de que pierda.- respondió él sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-¡Ya lo hiciste!- protestó.

-¡No es cierto!- gritó también.

_-¡Papá!-_

Ambos chillaron, en busca de su defensa, dejó el libro a un lado y se dirigió a sus pequeños peleones.

-Basta.- su voz cortó con su riña- Deben compartir su juego, niños.- fue suave, paciente, recordando cómo Koushi lo era con ellos.

-Pero es mi turno...-

El peli naranja seguía haciendo pucheros, su hermano era un tramposo. Daichi los miró a ambos, buscando qué hacer, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el peli negro entregó la consola a su hermano haciendo una mueca, de esas que usaba cuando cedía a algo.

Dio una sonrisa leve, volvieron a jugar tranquilos, y regresó a la lectura...

-Shoyo, eres un tonto.-

-¡Claro que no! Tú tampoco puedes vencerlo.-

-Y-yo espero a que sea el momento.- se excusó, tomando la consola siendo su turno de jugar.

El pequeño Shoyo le dedicó una mirada burlona, hasta con su lengua afuera, a lo que el menor no hizo caso al apenas iniciar su partida... Por décima vez en ese rato.

Daichi, bastante curioso, dejó su libro de nueva y se fijó en sus hijos jugar. Tobio tenía la consola, jugando con una expresión marcada, mientras su hermano veía la pantalla y le gritaba que atacara.

-Ah, otra vez...-

-El tonto eres tú, Tobio.-

-Cállate.-

Los pequeños dejaron el aparato en el suelo, estando ellos sentados ahí desde el inicio, y soltaron un suspiro decaído. Daichi decidió actuar.

-¿De qué va el juego?- se sentó frente a ellos y preguntó, curioso.

-Sólo tienes que derrotar al monstruo para avanzar de nivel.- fue Shoyo el que explicó.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- total, no estaba haciendo nada y eso sería convivir mejor con sus muchachos.

Los Sawamura más pequeños se vieron entre sí, como decidiendo si acceder o no, hasta que le entregaron la consola a su papá.

Daichi lo tomó y comenzó a jugar, ahí como podía, sin creer que fuera más difícil de lo que pensó. Sus niños se pusieron de lado a lado viendo la pantalla, el ambiente se silenció escuchándose sólo el juego.

-¿Lo ven? Papá sabe lo que hace.- les dijo muy orgulloso al no haber perdido aún.

-Pero papá, se supone que debes derrotarlo.- ese fue Shoyo.

-No sólo defenderte.- completó Tobio.

-Pero no me ha vencido.- seguía orgulloso de su logro, su pulgar no se despegaba del botón de defensa.

Entonces su nariz comenzó a picarle y, desafortunadamente, estornudó perdiendo al instante al soltar el botón.

-Oh...- seguía viendo el enorme _"game over"_ del juego.

-Lo sabíamos.-

Los pequeños tomaron de vuelta su consola y reiniciaron la partida, el mismo nivel ocho donde estaban estancados. Daichi seguía donde mismo, no podía creer que haya quedado como un perdedor delante de sus hijos. Suspiró, resignado, y se levantó del suelo yendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Dámelo!-

-¡No! Casi le gano.-

-Claro que no, vas a perder.-

-Déjame, Tobio idiota.-

Daichi volvió a la sala fijándose en su nueva pelea, intentó detenerlos pero esta vez gritaban y forcejaban quitándose mutuamente la consola. Sus peleas eran muy típicas, día que no peleaban debía ser considerado una rareza, pero sin duda él no tenía la misma paciencia de su madre...

Todo acabó cuando la consola cayó de lleno al suelo. Los muchachos sabían que estaban en problemas al sentir el aura molesta de su padre detrás suyo.

-A su habitación, ahora.-

Ambos corrieron siguiendo su orden, sabían que poner peros era inútil.

Daichi les vio irse y tomó el aparato del suelo, verificando si aún funcionaba. Lo encendió y con la imagen que se encontró le estremeció el corazón... Era un dibujo, hecho por ambos, de los cuatro juntos y justo donde él se encontraba estaba escrito en corrido "Papá, el más genial"

Sonrió, conmovido, que sus hijos creyeran eso de él le llenaba de calor. Miró hacia su habitación pensando si era buen momento para acercarse…

Rato más tarde, cuando todo ya pasó, fue entonces que decidió llegarse a la habitación de sus pequeños dando un par de golpecitos a la puerta antes de abrirla. Ahí estaban los dos, como si nada, armando un rompecabezas de cuervos en el suelo, sus peleas eran muy típicas pero solían olvidarlas muy rápido.

-Niños…- no sabía cómo comenzar, a veces era un poco difícil para él ¿Por qué Koushi no podía estar ahí para ayudarle? Pero debía hacer esto solo.

-No fue nuestra intención.- Shoyo tomó la palabra, levantándose del suelo seguido por su hermano.

-Lo sentimos.-

Ambos bajaron la cabeza, apenados, en ese rato que estuvieron solos se dieron cuenta que habían hecho mal al no escuchar a su padre. No querían que se molestara con ellos.

-Yo soy el que tiene que decir que lo siente.- se acercó a ambos y se arrodilló a su altura- Estuvieron mal al haber peleado pero yo no tuve que haberles gritado.- puso una mano en cada cabecita, con cariño- Así que no más peleas y no más regaños ¿Está bien?-

-¡Sí!-

Retomaron su habitual ánimo en seguida regalándole a su padre una sonrisa, la de Tobio por supuesto no era tan ancha como la de su hermano pero viniendo de él tenía el mismo sentimiento, logrando que este sonriera también revolviéndole los cabellos.

-Eso se ve difícil…- se enfocó en el rompecabezas a casi medio armar en el suelo- ¿Puede papá ayudar?- segundo intento en querer participar en algo con ellos.

-Mientras más seamos mejor.- el de cabellos naranjas seguía sonriendo. Tobio sólo asintió, de acuerdo con él.

Y así los tres tuvieron una bonita tarde luchando con aquel rompe cabezas de mil piezas que lograron armar, luego de un gran trabajo en equipo, con éxito…

**.**

Finalmente, hogar dulce hogar.

Koushi entró y dejó sus cosas de cualquier manera sobre el sofá, luego las acomodaría, buscando con la mirada a las tres personas que daban luz a su vida. Se extrañó al no encontrarlos ahí, ya estaba oscuro y era imposible que estuvieran en el patio trasero, así que fue directamente hacia la habitación de sus muchachos…

Abrió la puerta, más curioso por todo ese silencio, y la imagen que lo recibió sólo le hizo sentirse sumamente afortunado de tener una familiar tan perfecta, tan hermosa como lo era la suya.

Los tres dormían, cerca de aquel rompecabezas ya armado, los más pequeños estaban juntos y al otro lado estaba su esposo, el padre de sus criaturas. Sonrió y con sumo cuidado se acercó, tomó una manta para sus pequeños, que luego de arroparles les dio a cada uno un beso en su frente, y por último se acercó al mayor que parecía un poco incómodo en el suelo.

-Daichi, despierta.- susurró, buscando hacerle reaccionar- Vamos.- insistió. Y, como recurso, utilizó lo que nunca fallaba: un beso en la mejilla.

-Regresaste…- volvió en sí, viendo ahí a su dulce esposo.

-Gracias, hiciste un gran trabajo.- y logró despertarle totalmente al agradecerle con un rápido beso en los labios.

Y Daichi supo que si iba a obtener ese tipo de recompensas, y otras que ya son aparte, con muchísimo gusto se quedaba más seguido como _niñero_ de sus dos traviesos hijos… Su regalo de amor con Koushi.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Y eso fue todo por los momentos ¿Les gustó? espero al menos les haya agradado, yo en lo personal amo leerlos en este estilo familiar, me matan de amor. Ah, y me disculpo por si hubo algún error...

¿Review?

Hasta la otra~


End file.
